Eres mía
by forever-gillies
Summary: Tori y Jade pasan por un momento... caliente / Rated M. Entrad, leed y comentad ;)


**_HOLA! Madre mía, primer fanfic que escribo en español. Y es Jori. Como mi amigo Pablo (Ouroboros Life) me ha dicho recientemente, la "reina indiscutible del Bade" aka yo jajaja ha escrito su primera historia en español con Jori. Ir_****_ónico, no? Bueno, a lo que voy. Pues aquí está. Es M, para variar. Read, enjoy and review Leed, disfrutad y comentad ;D_**

* * *

La miro mientras que su pecho sube y baja. Deja salir una ligera carcajada a medida que Andre termina de contar su anécdota. Ella es tan… no sé como explicarlo. Obviamente, este tipo de pensamientos me los reservo única y exclusivamente para mí. ¿Qué pensaría ella si le contara todos las fantasías que rondan por mi cabeza todas las noches?

Examino sus determinados movimientos. Estamos todos sentados en nuestra mesa, como a Cat le gusta llamarla. Durante nuestro descanso para comer, solemos venir aquí. Es como nuestro punto de reunión, algo ya habitual. Como mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Miro a Beck por el rabillo del ojo. Parece ausente, con la mirada perdida en algo que ni siquiera él puede concretar. Estará pensando en algo que le lleva molestando ya algún tiempo. Bah, no importa. Es tan solo Beck. Sigo pasando la mirada por encima de todos mis supuestos amigos hasta que vuelvo a pararme en ella. Es tan hipnotizante…

Como decía antes, mi vista se queda fija en su pecho. Oh su pecho… o al menos el poco que tiene. No me importa, es perfecta tal y como es. Con sus males y sus bienes. Mi Tori. Solo para mí… lo que pasa es que ni siquiera ella sabe que es para mí. ¡Por el amor de Dios, pero si yo no lo supe hasta hace un mes o así!

Me quedo mirándola. Su sonrisa, sus ojos cobrizos, su tez olivácea, su pelo castaño… Todo en ella me atrae. Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras que mi cerebro convierte las imágenes en fantasías. Otra vez. Por lo visto, no quiere que esto cese, así que sigue inventándose escenas y escenitas (si sabéis a lo que me refiero) de las que no me podría olvidar ni aunque quisiera.

Y de pronto, Tori gira la cabeza hacia mí y me pilla mirándola incesantemente y mordiéndome el labio a la vez. Bajo la cabeza y empiezo a examinar mi comida aun sin tocar. Por favor, que no se haya dado cuenta de que no podía parar de mirarla… por favor que no se le ocurra lo que está pasando por mi mente ahora mismo. Por favor que no descubra que la quiero.

Cuando por fin la comida termina, me levanto deprisa de la mesa cogiendo mi bolso, y colgándomelo al hombro salgo como una bala de Asphalt Café. Camino deprisa entre los muchos alumnos de Hollywood Arts, esquivándolos a medida que avanzo por los pasillos, sumida en mis pensamientos. Pensamientos que tienen una clara y concisa dirección. T-o-r-i. Ella, con sus finos labios y sus gestos. Ese mechón de pelo que se coloca detrás de la oreja, ese arqueamiento del borde su pequeña pero chillona boca, esa delicada y caliente sonrisa…

Ugh, para, Jade, para. Esto no me llevará a buen puerto… siento que esto podría, tanto como enorgullecerme, avergonzarme. Esto podría… pero, ¿qué demonios estoy diciendo? Pienso en ello como si fuera real, como si el hecho de que… me siento atraída hacia Tori fuera algo no ficticio. Soy tonta. Como si ella quisiera acercárseme a menos de diez metros a la redonda. Claramente, me tiene miedo, y no la culpo. Yo he infundado ese miedo del que ahora me arrepiento haberme alegrado. Ahora ella me tiene un respeto que roza con el temor y la angustia y eso no me gusta para nada.

Me coloco el pelo nada más salir de mi coche, por fin en casa. Los días como este son horribles, en los que no puedo, literalmente, parar de pensar en ella. Subo a mi cuarto deprisa y corriendo, y me enfundo unos pantalones más cómodos que mi falda y una camiseta negra holgada, que cae por mi brazo dejando ver mi hombro.

Mi casa, vacía como de costumbre, se me hace fría y enorme. Me acomodo en el sillón y empiezo a ver la televisión, cambiando de canal a medida que me voy aburriendo de lo que veo, hasta que el cansancio puede conmigo y me quedo dormida.

Me levanto sobresaltada, desorientada y sin saber qué ha pasado. Todo está oscuro, así que me levanto poniendo mi mano en mi frente para frotarme las sienes débilmente. ¿Me quedé dormida? Eso parece… Suspiro profundamente. ¿A que no adivináis quién apareció en mi sueño? Sí, qué raro, pienso sarcásticamente.

Subo las escaleras a tientas, pasando la palma de la mano por la pared y con los ojos aun entrecerrados, moviendo mis pies vagamente en un último intento de llegar a mi cómoda cama. Y finalmente cuando llego, después de lo que parece haber sido una odisea, me tiro en plancha, dejándome caer como un peso muerto. Aspiro el amargo olor a café de mis sábanas negras, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando me doy cuenta de lo ridícula que debo parece ahora. Parezco tonta, no ridícula.

Apoyo mis manos en la cama para levantarme, y a duras penas consigo elevarme, haciendo que mi cabeza dé unas cuantas vueltas a medida que me incorporo. Echo las sábanas hacia atrás y enfundándome mi pijama de verano, sí, pantalones tan cortos que más bien parecen bragas y una camiseta tan holgada que deja ver medio torso, me acurruco en un lado de mi cama. Esta es una de las mejores sensaciones. Mi cama. Mi dulce y perfecta cama… casi tan perfecta como _**ella**_.

Y justo cuando empiezo a notarme a mí misma entrar en un vaivén de somnolencia o tal vez aburrimiento, oigo el timbre de mi casa. ¿Quién demonios llama a las dos de la mañana a MI casa? A la casa de Jade West. Por Dios santo, creí que había dejado bien claro cuáles eran mis inclinaciones en cuanto a asesinatos…

Lo ignoro. No estoy dispuesta a salir de la cama, bajar, encender la luz, abrir la puerta y todo para encontrarme con yo que sé qué. Ni hablar… Si es importante, que vengan mañana. De todas formas, empezaba a soñar con Tori y me gustaba lo que veía, así que no. Recuesto mi cabeza sobre mi almohada, deseando volver a ver su rostro apolíneo en lo que me quedo dormida.

Y vuelve a sonar. Gruño al mismo tiempo que me levanto rápidamente de la cama, decidida a darle unos cuantos gritos a quien demonios está llamando tan incesantemente. "Mierda…" murmuro cuando me tropiezo con una de mis botas. Ni siquiera me molesto en encender la luz.

"Ya, ya, ya voy!" Exclamo cuando veo que la persona al otro lado de la puerta no deja de tocar el endemoniado timbre. "¡¿Qué quieres?!" Grito al mismo tiempo que abro la puerta con fuerza.

Mi boca se entreabre lentamente… Admiro su brillante y castaño pelo, brillante con el reflejo de una farola cerca de mi entrada. Una sonrisa arqueada, propia de una persona bastante poco sobria. Pero son sus ojos los que terminan por indicarme que Tori Vega no está en su mejor estado.

"¿Vega? ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí a las dos de la mañana?" Suavizo mi voz cuando me doy cuenta de que frunce el entrecejo cuando la elevo más de lo normal. Esta va a tener una resaca mañana… Una de las buenas.

No dice nada. Se limita a asentir y soltar una risita tonta mientras se muerde la punta de su dedo índice. La examino con la mirada, aun manteniéndola fuera de mi casa. Apoyo mi hombro en el marco de la puerta mientras que cruzo los brazos para analizar su cuerpo. Piernas finas y esbeltas, un espacio entre ellas. Caderas pequeñas y culo respingón… oh, ese culo. Fuente de tantas fantasías. Cintura estrecha y vientre plano… se nota que hace ejercicio. Se mantiene en forma, cosa que yo también debería hacer, cosa que no voy a hacer.

Sus pequeños pechos resaltan ahora. No lleva esas típicas camisetas suyas que le llegan casi hasta el cuello. Esta camiseta, tiene un buen escote. Se nota que va pidiendo guerra… y eso me gusta. ¿Pero qué…? No, no me gusta. Ni eso ni ella. Es ñoña, tonta y absurda, aparte de ser Vega. No, de ninguna manera.

"¿N-no vas a dejajarme entrar, Jade?" Balbucea, añadiendo más sílabas de lo normal y balanceándose sobre sus pies. Espero un rato. Me sonríe pero apuesto el cuello a que ya ni siquiera puede verme. Entrecierra los ojos y hace ademán de echar a andar, siendo tan tonta que tropieza con sus propios pies y consigo sujetarla con mis brazos.

"Tori, ¿de dónde vienes? Creo que has bebido demasiado…" le susurro, haciendo que se incorpore otra vez y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Vale… a lo mejor me ha conmovido y he aceptado el hecho de que si la dejo sola en la calle, vete tú a saber qué le podría pasar en este estado. Ni siquiera yo sé qué podría pasar aquí…

"De un-una fiesta… André me había invitado" la dejo caer sobre el sillón y voy a la cocina a por un poco de agua y algo para darle de comer. Oigo cómo sigue mascullando palabras débilmente, entrelazando cosas sin sentido y haciéndola más vulnerable aun, lo que me hace verla más atractiva… Dios, NO! "No tenía pensado ir, p-pero me recogió y bebí una copa… luego otra y otra y qué mareo tengo…" no puedo evitar reírme cuando tiene que tumbarse en mi sillón.

"Tori, te juro que si vomitas en mi casa, no respondo de mis actos…". Parece ignorarme… debe de estar en su propio paraíso, afán al cual el alcohol tanto se adhiere. Un paraíso en el que me gustaría hacerla mía… Mía y de nadie más, solo para mí. "Toma, bebe algo".

Sostiene el vaso de agua entre sus manos, temblorosas cuando levanta la cabeza para mirarme fijamente. "¿Qué?" Respondo de malas maneras, apoyando las manos en mis caderas. Eso es, que no se dé cuenta de lo que pasa en mi interior…

"Nada, nada… tan solo… te estás portando bien". BURNT. Ala, ya me ha dejado muerta. Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida para hacer la suya mucho peor se ha ido por la borda por un maldito vaso de agua. Genial, Jade.

"Cállate y bebe agua" le espeto, marcando esa nota de enfado en mi voz. Mi siento junto a ella. No, no tan cerca. Muevo mi culo un poco más alejado de ella para que no se percate de nada. Deja el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa de café de mi salón y simplemente recuesta su cabeza en mi regazo. Me quedo helada. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hago yo dejándola a ELLA apoyar su cabeza en mi regazo? En mis muslos! Cerca de mi zona más privada! WTF?! Debo de haberme vuelto loca, sinceramente.

Coloco un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja. Noo…. Jade, así no vas por buen camino… Voy a acabar mal, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo! Es tan… hipnotizante… Dejo caer mi mano sobre su hombro, para jugar con las puntas de su castaño pelo. Es tan suave. Incluso desde aquí arriba puedo percibir un ligero olor a frutas del bosque y café. Un poco de alcohol y tal vez tabaco, probablemente de esa fiesta en la que ha bebido más de la cuenta.

De pronto dejar caer un beso en mi muslo… la parte interior de mi muslo! Noto una ligera humedad ahí abajo. Dios… Beck solía hacer esto para ponerme caliente… y ahora lo está haciendo ella! Esto tiene que parar aquí mismo. Muevo mi pierna para deshacerme de la medio latina, pero su pelo y su mano me lo impiden. Ronronea un poco. Dios-mío. Ese el sonido más sexy que he oído en toda mi vida. De verdad, tendríais que oírlo, es tan… me pone tanto!

Mueve su mano un poco hacia arriba a lo largo de mi muslo, apoyándose sobre su codo para volver a dejar otro ligero beso en mi muslo, ahora ya más cerca de mi ingle.

"Tori, ¿qué narices haces?" Le digo en un susurro, mordiéndome el labio a medida que su mano sube y bajo a lo largo de mi pierna. Me mira y suelta una risita, seguida de una mirada llena de lujuria y ansia de… travesuras, por así decirlo. "Estás borracha, no sabes lo que haces. Venga, te llevo a mi cama".

"Oh, sí, buena idea", masculla sensualmente, incorporándose con rapidez justo después de que las palabras se caigan de mis labios como ladrillos al suelo.

"N-no me refería a eso", ¿qué le pasa a esta chica? Giro la cabeza para mirarla otra vez y puedo comprobar cómo su escote es más pronunciado ahora… Dios, me va a volver loca. "Necesitas dormir un poco, mañana no te acordarás de esto, así que venga, deja de hacer tonterías y vete a la cama, boba". Se ríe estruendosamente. Agarro su muñeca y tiro de ella hacia arriba, haciendo que se levante.

La guío en la semi-oscuridad del pasillo que lleva a mi habitación. Puedo sentir el calor debajo de mi mano… y ahí abajo también. Esos besos me han dejado tan caliente… ahora tendré que darme una ducha de agua fría antes de acostarme, genial!

Pero justo antes de llegar a mi cuarto, Tori tira de mí hacia sí y me empuja contra la pared. "Jade… por favor, dejémonos de tontería y ñoñerías… Ambas somos mayorcitas y ambas sabemos lo que está pasando aquí" puedo oler el tórrido olor a alcohol emanando de sus labios. Oh, esos finos labios, llenos de carmín rojo ahora. Presiona su cuerpo contra el mío, apoyando sus manos sobre la pared, dejándome sin escapatoria alguna.

¿Es esto un sueño? ¿está ocurriendo de verdad o solo es mi traviesa imaginación? Su pierna entre las mías me da la respuesta a mis preguntas. No. Esto es la pura realidad, realidad que debo admitir tanto he anhelado. Puedo sentir sus pechos contra los míos, duros y bien puestos. Su aliento caliente choca contra mi cuello junto antes de que lo muerda lentamente. Tengo que cerrar los ojos y fruncir los labios para reprimir un ligero gemido. Tori… por favor!

"Venga, ya basta, Tori… esto es ridículo y de locos. Yo te odi-" estoy a punto de decirlo, de decir esas tres palabras que tantas veces le he dicho anteriormente. Esas tres palabras que pueden sacarla de mi casa en un par de segundos, lo que duren al salir de mi boca. Pero… ¿estoy segura de que quiero decirlas, de que quiero echarla de mi casa ahora que la tengo tan cerca de mí?

Me mira a los ojos y veo en ellos un ápice de temor. Pero no temor hacia mí, sino hacia mi rechazo. Y es esa pizca de vulnerabilidad la que me hace recobrar mis posesivas y dominantes fuerzas. Bruscamente coloco mi mano detrás de su cuello y la traigo hacia mí con rudeza, besándola duramente. Beso sus delicados labios y fuck sí se siente bien. Ni siquiera me fijo en qué saben, tan solo en el hecho de que estoy besando a una chica, y no una chica cualquiera, no, la mismísima Tori Vega. Victoria Vega, victoria como la mía.

Mueve sus labios con fiereza, enrollándome con sus brazos, trayéndome más cerca de ella, si es eso humanamente posible. "Tori…" trato de hablar, pero me sigue besando y dios, cada vez que me besa pierdo la consciencia. "Tori, estás borracha… si quieres hacer esto, hazlo cuando vayas a acordarte al día siguiente". Ronronea en mi oído. DIOS, ha vuelto! Ese ronroneo, ese jadeo inesperado, lleno de lujuria y erotismo.

"Te prometo que me acordaré mañana, Jade… tan solo… déjate llevar" besa mi cuello, lamiéndolo de vez en cuando antes de morderlo. "Eres mía" me susurra al oído, succionando mi cuello para dejar mañana un chupetón en él. "Solo mía…" vuelve a decir, remarcando el 'mía'.

"Si tan solo supieras cuántas veces he dicho eso" mascullo, dejando caer mis manos hacia su culo. ¡Por fin! Su culo, su trasero, su parachoques, su retaguardia, su hermoso y llamativo culo. ¿He dicho culo dos veces, no? Bah, da igual, captáis la idea…

Lo estrujo y ella me muerde el labio suavemente, haciéndome soltar un sofocado gemido. Amo esto, literalmente. Presiona su pierna en mi centro, y apoyándome contra la pared, dejo caer mi cabeza sobre esta. Sigue dejando una retahíla de besos a lo largo de mi cuello, detrás de mi oreja, en ese hueco de mi cuello, sobre mi esternón, en mi pecho… hasta que llega a mi holgada camiseta, y tirando de ella hacia arriba, me desviste de cintura a cabeza.

Dejo que lo haga. Ya nada me importa, ni siquiera el hecho de que probablemente vaya a tener _**sexo**_ con _**Tori**_. Se me queda mirando por unos segundos. Bueno, no a mí, a mis pechos. Se relame y directamente besa mi pecho izquierdo, centrándose en mi pezón. Gimo profundamente… no puedo reprimirme más. "Te gusta eso, Jade?" Me pregunta con una sonrisa más traviesa que curiosa. Asiento con la cabeza mientras que me muerdo el labio y le suelto: "¿Vamos a tener sexo en el pasillo, Tori?" le dedico un arqueamiento de ceja y una de mis sonrisas más sucias. Nada más oírlo, me mira por última vez y tira de mí hacia mi cuarto. Creo que el efecto del alcohol se le está pasando. Creo o espero, mejor dicho.

Me empuja fuertemente sobre mi cama, tirando de mis pantalones y arrastrando mis bragas con ellas. Solo el hecho de que me ha arrancado la ropa me pone muchísimo. Arqueo mi espalda y trato de hacer que se desnude ella también.

"EH! Aquí jugamos dos, no una" le espeto, frunciendo el ceño. Por fin accede y se quita su camiseta y el sujetador. Ahhhh aquí están, tal y como me las había imaginado. Pequeñas y redondas, de la talla perfecta para mis manos. Consigo que me deje posar una mano sobre su pecho, y estrujándolo suavemente, puedo notar cómo su pezón se endurece rápidamente y se lleva la mano a la entrepierna.

"Mierda Jade… me estás poniendo muy caliente", murmura… de verdad que nunca me hubiera imaginado esta situación y mucho menos estas palabras. Deja su mano caer sobre mi estómago, pasando un dedo sensualmente por él. Y solo con el roce de la punta de su dedo, se me eriza la piel, seguida de un escalofrío.

Sus labios vuelven a los míos, y mordiendo el suyo inferior, trato de deshacerme de sus pantalones. Por fin, la dejo únicamente en bragas, y perdiéndome en el tono oliváceo y tan exótico de su piel, enrollo mis brazos alrededor de sus omoplatos y la traigo hacia mí, acariciando su cuello con mis labios ahora. Su piel sabe tan… dulce.

"Jade…" gime mi nombre cuando froto literalmente mis pechos contra los suyos. Mi nombre saliendo de su boca en su sofocado gemido es el mejor sonido que he oído en toda mi vida. "Jade dios, me estás matando".

"Me encantas", le susurro al oído. Puedo ver cómo se aleja lentamente de mí para mirarme a los ojos y después comenzar de nuevo su determinado camino a lo largo de mi cuerpo completamente desnudo. "Tú" empieza a decir, dejando un ligero beso entre mis pechos, "sí" otro justo encima de mi ombligo, "que me" uno justo en mi vientre. Ya puedo notar el intenso calor creciendo en mi interior, bajando hasta mi entrepierna. Una suave humedad coge lugar en mis partes más íntimas, "encantas", termina diciendo, dejando un beso justo sobre mi clítoris, haciéndome gemir suavemente.

Hundo mis dedos en su pelo, estrujándolo y enredándolo a su paso por mi núcleo. Se divierte un rato conmigo. Da una lamida juguetona y levanta su vista para mirarme. "Tu cara de placer está para enmarcar", se burla de mí. Le dedico un simple asentamiento de cabeza. No estoy para tonterías, aquí hemos venido a lo que hemos venido. _**Sexo. **_Puro y duro. Sexo y más que sexo.

Aplico presión a mis puños en su pelo, y levantando mis caderas en la más pura expresión de necesidad, se ríe a carcajada limpia mientras que con sus dedos separa mis labios. Siento cómo mi cuerpo se estremece en un escalofrío, provocado por la frialdad de sus dedos frente a la calidez y humedad de mi sexo.

"¿Estás tan húmeda por mí, Jade?" Me pregunta con una sonrisa picarona. Pongo los ojos en blanco por un segundo, y justo cuando voy a contestarle una ingeniosa y machacante respuesta, inserta un dedo dentro de mí, haciéndome echar la cabeza hacia atrás por el tacto. "Sí, no hace faltas que respondas, cariño" me susurra, metiendo y sacando su dedo, creando movimientos cíclicos sobre mi clítoris.

"¿Tan sola has estado como para aprender esto tan bien?" Le pico, sabiendo que lo que le acabo de decir le molesta. "¿T-te has…" me muerdo el labio y tengo que parar mis palabras a mitad de la frase cuando añade otro dedo, "… te has tocado pensando en mí, Vega?" Le pregunto, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Puedo oír cómo una ligera risa sale de su boca, y cómo su ritmo se acelera, y en consecuencia, el placer en mis venas.

"Vega… r-respóndeme" le digo en un audible gemido. Besa mi monte de Venus y me estremezco bajo sus suaves labios. "Tori!" No puedo aguantarlo más. Esta chica tiene unos dedos demasiados experimentados. Casi estoy al borde de la erupción, como si de un volcán se tratara. Sus dedos son la ceniza, la chispa que enciende la hoguera, y yo… bueno, yo soy simplemente la que explota. Y así es.

Cuando sus dedos se mueven tan rápido que puedo oír mi propia lubricación, agarro fuertemente mis sábanas e inconscientemente levanto mis caderas, en un afán de conseguir más de ella. Y en unos minutos después, una ola de placer recorre mis venas, hasta la punta de mis dedos, erizando mi vello a medida que alcanza la parte baja de mi cuello. Mis piernas flaquean suavemente y sus dedos se paran cuando me corro.

Noto cómo mis músculos se relajan inmediatamente, mi acelerada respiración se ralentiza y sus dedos aun dentro de mí salen fuera. Apoya su parte derecha de su cara en mi vientre, mientras yo jadeo tratando de recuperar el aire. "Menos mal que estabas borracha… no me quiero ni imaginar cómo serías cuando no lo estuvieras, Vega" mascullo, acariciando su pelo suavemente. No. No, no, no. Nada de caricias, nada de susurros, nada de muestras de cariño. Acción. Eso es, nada más que acción.

Hago que se levante de mi abdomen y alargo mi mano para alcanzar a abrir el primer cajón de mi mesilla de noche. Hundo la mano en él y busco a tientas a mi pequeño amigo. "Pequeño", ja!

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Jade?" Me pregunta en un susurro mientras apoya su estómago en mi cama al igual que sus codos, dejándome ver esa pronunciada curva en su espalda. Muevo mi mano por el cajón hasta que al final me topo con el alargado objeto de plástico.

"¿Desde hace cuánto que tienes eso?" Me vuelve a preguntar, dedicándome una sonrisa. Saco el consolador del cajón y lo sostengo en el aire, como si de un trofeo se tratara.

"No me respondiste a la pregunta que te hice", le digo, sentándome encima de ella. Me mira a los ojos y se muerde el labio incesantemente. "No hay necesidad para ello".

"Ohh, sí que la hay… mira, te la volveré a hacer porque hoy te has portado bien", le digo, guiñándole un ojo, "¿te has tocado pensando en mí, Vega?"

Permanece en silencio, ni siquiera mirándome a mí ahora. Sus ojos están fijos en mis pechos, otra vez. Pongo los ojos en blanco y recorriendo un par de dedos por el interior de su muslo hasta encontrarme con sus panties (malditos panties que todavía están aquí), puedo ver en sus ojos así como en su centro la respuesta. Pero quiero que lo diga. Quiero que esas dos letras salgan de su boca y me den por fin la victoria. Victoria, Vic_**tori**_a.

"Sí" masculla, levantando su vista hacia mí. Sonrío satisfechamente y me bajo a la altura de su estómago. "Jade, yo no…" gira sus ojos hacia el consolador y luego hacia mí, "yo nunca…" puedo notar en su voz una pizca de temor, angustia, tal vez.

"¿Eres virgen?" A decir verdad, esto sí que me sorprende un poco. "¿Y ese manejo con tus dedos?"

"Nunca he tenido sexo con nadie, no que no conozca mi cuerpo", me aclara con descaro. No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada y sentirme más atraída hacia ella por el hecho de que lo ha dicho molesta y que nadie la ha tocado nunca.

"Entonces habrá que cambiar eso", le susurro, besando su vientre justo antes de hacerla mujer. Hacerla _mi_ mujer.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. A lo mejor me he pasado un poco :S **_**_Básicamente, todavía no sé si lo seguiré o no, así que comentad y dadme vuestras opiniones, chicos! LOVE YOU xoxo _**


End file.
